Comienzos
by Megumi Sagara
Summary: La invitación para pasar el Año Nuevo en Kyoto había sido hecha de forma que era imposible rechazarla. K/K, S/M, A/M


Tras varios años, retorno a mi primer fandom con esta historia, que espero que os guste. He intentado hacerla un poco humorística, no sé si lo habré conseguido, pero si al menos os arranca una sonrisa, me daré por satisfecha. Es la primera vez que intento llevar tantos personajes a la vez en una misma escena, ojalá no haya demasiado OOC.

**Copyright:** Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Watsuki Nobuhiro y la imaginación, a mí ;)

-o-

**COMIENZOS**

Con un suspiro exasperado, Yahiko dejó la taza de sake sobre la mesa y miró de reojo a su alrededor mientras cogía el bol de arroz y se metía en la boca un enorme bocado, reafirmándose en la idea que llevaba rondando su mente desde que se habían sentado a almorzar. Estaba rodeado de idiotas.

La invitación para pasar el Año Nuevo en Kyoto había sido escrita de tal forma que se hacía imposible rechazarla, así que el grupo de Tokyo se había puesto en marcha con la suficiente antelación como para ayudar con la limpieza de fin de año y preparar las cantidades ingentes de comida que necesitarían, sobre todo con Sanosuke y Yahiko, cuyos estómagos parecían ser dos pozos sin fondo.

Y allí estaban, en el Aoiya, que había cerrado durante los tres días que duraban las celebraciones, y donde se había dispuesto todo para una gran fiesta. Las paredes estaban decoradas con tiras de papel blanco y ramas de pino, y se habían retirado todos los paneles de separación de uno de los lados, juntando las mesas que cabían allí para que pudieran sentarse juntos invitados y anfitriones.

Todo había empezado a animarse en cuanto el sake había empezado a correr libremente. Okina estaba cantando una canción antigua acompañado de Kuro y Shiro, y más bien parecía que competían por ver quién desafinaba más, y Misao acompañaba con sus protestas, alternándolas con devotas miradas a Aoshi, que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Kaoru comenzaba a reírse por lo bajo, lo que significaba que pronto empezaría a hablar sola, y Kenshin, que trataba de evitarlo, alejaba lentamente la botella de sake más cercana a ella mientras le decía algo en voz baja. Omasu y Okon, con las mejillas rojas, habían comenzado a enumerar las cualidades de Seijuro Hiko y a reírse como dos adolescentes, y Sanosuke comía sin decir palabra, esperando a que todo el mundo terminara de cenar para, seguramente, proponer algún juego relacionado con la bebida.

Las personas que no participaban de la algarabía general eran las que él esperaba. Aoshi y Megumi, sentados uno junto al otro se mantenían en silencio, comiendo despacio, tomando algún que otro sorbo de té de sus tazas y con una expresión indiferente en sus rostros. Yahiko arrugó la nariz. No sabía de quién había sido la idea de sentarlos juntos, pero después del pasado que ambos habían compartido, suponía que no estarían muy cómodos con aquella cercanía.

Okina le dio un abrazo de los suyos a Misao, y por un momento los únicos sonidos que se oyeron en la sala fueron los crujidos de sus huesos. La doctora los miró algo perpleja durante unos segundos y después tomó un sorbo de su bebida suspirando levemente.

El joven samurai se sirvió otra taza y dirigió su atención a su maestra, que tenía ya tenía las mejillas rojas y murmuraba algo que, excepto Kenshin por su fino oído, nadie podía entender.

Un leve movimiento devolvió su atención a las personas frente a él. Aoshi le estaba sirviendo un vaso de té a Megumi, que se lo agradeció con una ligera sonrisa. Yahiko parpadeó varias veces. Aquello sí que era inesperado. La doctora dijo algo en voz baja, el Okashira asintió, y el chico se bebió el sake de un sorbo. Debían haber hecho las paces durante el tiempo que permanecieron esperando la recuperación de Kenshin tras el asunto de Shishio. Si lo pensaba bien, Aoshi había sido tratado de sus heridas, al igual que los demás, y Megumi se consideraba médico por encima de todo, con lo que no era de extrañar que hubieran llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, silencioso o no, para dejar lo ocurrido atrás. Y a su lado, notó una extraña energía, un espíritu combativo que aumentaba por momentos. Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que Misao los observaba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero también se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba pendiente de aquel sorprendente intercambio. Sanosuke, sentado entre Kuro y Aoshi los miraba de vez en cuando de reojo mientras engullía su cuarta ración de arroz.

Una ruidosa carcajada centró la atención de todos en Kaoru, a la que Kenshin trataba por todos los medios de serenar.

-Y esta vez lo voy a decir – tronó su voz, arrastrando las palabras -. Quiero que me escuchéis todos, y tú... – cogió al samurai a su lado por el gi - ... tú el que más.

Se puso en pie con mucha dificultad, y tratando a duras penas de mantener el equilibrio, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente.

-Kaoru...

-¡Kenshin!

La instructora miró hacia abajo y se quedó callada por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos como si no viera bien. Luego levantó la mano y señaló al aire, como si contara.

-Me refiero al de la derecha... no, al de la izquierda... ¿Queréis dejar de moveros? – dudó por un segundo y siguió alzando la voz -. ¡Quiero que los dos Kenshin me escuchen!

Su audiencia se quedó algo sorprendida durante unos segundos, pero luego Okina rompió a reír y Megumi dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

-Kaoru, creo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir – dijo la doctora haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-¡No! – la joven se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, y Kenshin extendió los brazos para cogerla, pero no cayó -. Voy a decirlo todo...

-¡Pues dilo ya! – exclamó el antiguo mercenario dejando el tazón de arroz y bebiéndose de un trago su sake -.

-¡Sanosuke, deja de interrumpirme! – Kaoru le dedicó al luchador una fiera mirada y luego volvió su atención al samurai -. Bueno, por dónde iba... ah, ya, que lo iba a decir todo... ¡No me importa que seas pobre, porque yo también lo soy...! – hipó - ¡Ni que me lleves once años, aunque no se lo crea nadie...! ¡Ni que te guste vestir de rosa, es un color bonito! – Kenshin la miró sorprendido y Misao y Sanosuke soltaron una ruidosa carcajada.

-¿Eeehhh? Pero si no es rosa, es magenta...

Kaoru se volvió a inclinar hacia delante, y escrutó atentamente las ropas del samurai, que se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y levantó los brazos un poco, en caso de que ella cayera.

-Pues yo tengo un kimono de ese mismo color, y me dijeron que era rosa.

Se oyeron varios murmullos entre los comensales, de los que a veces se escapaban palabras más altas que otras, y el ronin supo que casi todo el mundo le daba la razón a Kaoru. Tendría que empezar a pensar en cambiar de gi...

-Como iba diciendo... que me da igual el color del que te vistas... pero lo que me importa es que eres un blandengue con las mujeres – el ex-luchador a sueldo se atragantó al oír sus propias palabras, dichas hacía tiempo, en boca de su amiga -. No me mires así, Kenshin, es lo que piensa Sanosuke. Megumi, Tsubame, Marimo, Misao, Shura, Misanagi, Itsuko...

-Mala cosa que te saque a relucir las mujeres, Kenshin – dijo él mientras se servía más sake y Kaoru seguía enumerando con los dedos.

-... y porque no te encontraste con Kamatari... aunque técnicamente no era una mujer...

-¡No me lo recuerdes! – exclamó Misao sonrojándose, y Kaoru soltó una risotada.

-¿Hay algo que no nos hayáis contado de aquel día? – preguntó Sanosuke en voz baja a Yahiko, pero sólo obtuvo una pícara sonrisa por respuesta, y el joven samurai, a su vez, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Misao.

-Me amenazaron de muerte si lo contaba... – se excusó, mientras la jovencita trataba de callar las risas y comentarios de Okina, Kuro, Shiro, Okon y Omasu.

-Seguramente descubrió que era un hombre de la forma menos ortodoxa... – Megumi rompió el silencio que hasta ahora había mantenido, y con una sonrisa se volvió a los dos adolescentes - ¿o me equivoco?

-Vas por buen camino – dijo Yahiko, cuya sonrisa se había agrandado bastante.

-¿Por qué siempre mantenéis en secreto las mejores historias? – preguntó Sanosuke echándose ligeramente hacia atrás y movía con los dientes uno de los palillos del yakitori que se había metido en la boca.

-No es culpa mía – contestó el alumno de Kaoru mientras se servía otra tacita de bebida.

La joven kendoka, viendo lo mucho que se había desviado la conversación de su propósito inicial, se sentó bruscamente y tomó aire, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa que acalló al grupo por completo.

-¡Estoy tratando de decir algo importante!

-Vamos Kaoru, deberías descansar un poco – trató de mediar Kenshin –. No te esfuerces ahora, seguramente estás cansada de haber ayudado a prepararlo todo. Cuando... cuando terminemos de comer, si quieres podemos pedirle a Omasu que nos prepare un té de jazmín y sentarnos en el jardín trasero, y allí, tranquilamente podrás contarme todo lo que quieras.

Por un momento ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de discernir si la estaba evitando, como tantas otras veces.

-¿De verdad?

El samurai asintió y ella sonrió. Después, se acurrucó contra él, haciendo que se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo, y soltó una risita.

-Genial - murmuró Sanosuke con gesto de fastidio -, ¿ahora con quién voy a competir bebiendo?

-¡Cuenta conmigo! – exclamó Okina levantando la mano -.

-Preferiría ganar limpiamente, abuelo.

-¡Qué insinúas, ¿eh? ¡No estoy borracho! – bramó el anciano para caer después sobre Kuro con una carcajada.

El ex luchador entornó los ojos durante unos segundos, y luego se sirvió más sake. Misao, que había empezado a llorar sin motivo aparente, estaba sonándose en la manga del kimono de Okina, y Yahiko contemplaba con curiosidad el cambio de colores del rostro del rurouni mientras su maestra murmuraba algo que no conseguía entender. Su atención volvió a la pareja a su lado. En aquel momento no estaban hablando, pero Megumi observaba de reojo la mano que Aoshi tendía para coger un trozo de tortilla de uno de los bentos dispuestos sobre la mesa. Sanosuke apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. Eran tan iguales que daba nauseas verlos juntos. No le gustaba admitirlo pero sentado junto a ellos, tan refinados, serenos, e inescrutables, se sentía inferior. De entre todos, era el que provenía de un origen más humilde, ya que Kenshin poseía su prestigio como hitokiri, el que menos educación había recibido y el que era considerado más débil como guerrero por usar sólo sus puños desnudos. Tragó un nuevo sorbo de bebida y apretó ligeramente los dientes. En ciertos aspectos, podía entender a Misao demasiado bien.

Ingirió tres tazas más de líquido y comenzó a sentir la calidez del licor por las venas y el dulce sopor que le hacía no pensar en cosas extrañas.

Si fuese posible dejar de ver su silueta dejándolo atrás... Si pudiera acercarse sólo un poco más a ella...

Sus ojos pasearon de nuevo por los que se sentaban enfrente y tropezaron con los de Yahiko. Sanosuke sonrió ante la expresión de enojo del muchacho, decidiendo que nada era mejor para olvidar su mal humor que hacerlo rabiar un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeño Yahiko? – el chico entrecerró los ojos ante el adjetivo -. ¿Estás pensando en Tsubame?

Un gruñido brotó dela garganta del adolescente, que dejó la taza de sake sobre la mesa con un golpe.

-¡Lo que estoy pensando es que sois los seres más idiotas del planeta! ¡Miraos! Cada uno de vosotros tiene aquí a la persona que más quiere, ¿y qué hacéis? Dedicaros a lloriquear y a disimular que no pasa nada. Tú, Kenshin – dijo señalando al samurai -. No haces más que evitar a Kaoru porque crees que no mereces nada, y ella piensa que la consideras una niña y tiene miedo de que te marches si dice algo de lo que siente. ¡Misao no hace más que suspirar tras Shinomori, pero él cree que no puede formar parte de una familia que lo quiere recibir con los brazos abiertos! ¡Y vosotros dos! – miró al luchador y a la doctora -. ¡Sanosuke está convencido de que Megumi lo avergonzará por completo si llega a descubrir que le gusta, y ella no cree que él pueda quererla después de lo del opio! – paró un segundo para tomar aire y otro sorbo de sake para aclararse la garganta -. ¡Claro que pienso en Tsubame, y que no puedo ir a verla por mucho que quiera! Por lo menos ella no pretende ser lo que no es, ni yo tengo que ocultarle nada. ¡Y pensar que tengo que aprender de vosotros...!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del joven antes de caer hacia atrás por los efectos del licor. Cuando el eco de sus exclamaciones se hubo extinguido, sólo quedó un abrumador silencio en la sala. Los seis adultos que aún quedaban despiertos, ya que incluso la instructora de kendo se había despejado un poco ante aquella reprimenda, se removieron incómodos, tratando de que sus miradas no se cruzaran.

Kenshin fue el primero en moverse. Sus manos se posaron en los hombros de Kaoru y ésta lo miró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tal vez comenzando a ser consciente de todo lo que había dicho durante el almuerzo, mientras sus mejillas, rojas por la bebida, se coloreaban aún más.

-Necesitas descansar un poco. Te ayudaré a llegar al dormitorio.

Ella asintió y se dejó guiar. A nadie le pasó desapercibido la forma protectora, y tal vez algo posesiva, en que él rodeó sus hombros mientras salían de la sala y se alejaban por el pasillo.

Aoshi tosió levemente antes de levantarse.

-Misao, habría que sacar algunas mantas para tapar a los demás antes de que cojan una pulmonía. No tardará en volver a hacer frío dentro del restaurante.

La jovencita, que al oír su nombre lo había mirado con grandes ojos brillantes, sorbió por la nariz una vez más antes de sonreír y asentir, levantándose para seguirlo.

El silencio se hizo aún más pesado una vez que se quedaron solos, y Megumi tomó un sorbo de té, indecisa sobre qué decir o hacer. Pero fue Sanosuke quien lo rompió. Se echó sobre el tatami con los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-Vaya con el niño... Sí que es observador...

La joven lo miró de reojo y sonrió levemente. No podía tener más razón, Yahiko esta vez los había sorprendido a todos con su perspicacia. Pero por mucho que se hubiera dicho aquella tarde sobre los sentimientos y secretos que albergaban cada uno de ellos, intuía que no habría un desenlace inmediato en ninguno de los casos. Cada uno de ellos tenía que reconciliarse con demasiadas cosas del pasado y sus circunstancias actuales antes de poder abrirse y entregarse a otra persona. Sin embargo, ahora que sabían la verdad, que el otro los aceptaba con sus cicatrices y pesadas cargas en el alma, no podrían ignorar por más tiempo aquel afecto y se haría más fácil dejar atrás los miedos y abrirse poco a poco a la persona amada.

Algo incómoda con aquella excesiva calma que había sobrevenido tras la declaración y la salida de los demás, dejó el vaso de té en la mesa y se levantó.

-Voy a dar un paseo.

Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza y la observó por un segundo antes de incorporarse.

-Te acompaño. Me vendrá bien estirar las piernas y despejarme un poco antes de la cena de esta noche.

Pero no se movió del sitio. Esperó a que algo en sus gestos delatase que no deseaba su compañía, al menos no en aquel momento. Ella, sin volverse del todo hacia él, asintió y se encaminó hacia el pasillo.

-Voy a por algo de abrigo.

El luchador sonrió y, levantándose, la siguió tras calzarse.

-Yo también.

FIN


End file.
